Saiyuki: Ruby Son
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: What would it be like if Goku had a sister? This is about Ruby Son Goku's twin sister, a just for fun so if she seem's like a Mary-sue remember just for fun! Ruby is the real Goku just to lazy to make a new name for him.


**What would it be like if Goku had a sister? This is about Ruby Son Goku's twin sister, a just for fun so if she seem's like a Mary-sue remember just for fun!**

* * *

A girl about 14 was eating some fruit. She laughed at the monk's yelling, she had brown hair and brown eye's. Her name Ruby Son her brother Goku was with Genjyo Sanzo the head monk, Ruby liked him as a friend he was funny to her anyway. She saw them come over.

Ruby Prov~

Goku's been clinging to Sanzo ever since he let Goku out. He didn't even see me but let me come with, I'm only staying by his side in till I save his life a few time's. Goku need's to control his inner demon, I have control but the other demon's have been going crazy, and it's the fact they didn't even try to adapt there inner demon. I might be a demon the fact I didn't kill a god or goddess and was put in that jail simply because he's my brother. I don't hate anyone I'm a mute about it really I was in the after math to. If I had a choice I would have set out already.

''Lord Sanzo! We tried to get the demon brat out of the goddess's tree!'' said a random monk.

''She's not even going to eat these any time soon, letting food go to waist should be a sin.'' I stated.

They just glared at me I sighed I don't get why there so up tight.

''You defile are shrine at lest your brother has some respect.'' one of them said.

''Why would I who can actually control my inner demon, respect a bunch of tight ass? Plus the fact I'm a demon and that i haven't even tried to kill anyone is good enof with all of you have no respect for me or my brother?'' I stated mater-o-factly I saw Goku and Sanzo's lip's twitched up amused at the monk's gaping.

''Ruby get down and pack where leaving!'' Sanzo said.

''Is it about the demon's going crazy? I told most of the one's in town to adapt and control there inner demon they would have had a fighting chance to bad.'' I said the last bit quietly.

''Go pack!'' Sanzo said looking me in the eye I sighed.

''The only reason I'm going is to repay you.'' I stated before speeding of to pack.

A little later I was glaring at Goku as was Sanzo, Goku sat down every five minuet's. Sanzo and I both had tick mark's.

''I've had enof!'' I said grabbing the back of his shirt and dragging him. ''You have plenty of stamina quit being lazy!'' I said still dragging him till we got to a clearing with 5 demon's.

I was about to fight when a chain and a flash of energy killed two of them. Hakkai the grayish haired guy with only one eye, and Gojyo a half demon with crimson eye's and hair. I didn't bother listening to them, I just stared fighting one as Goku and the other to babbled on and killed three them self's. Sanzo said something before killing his and I was already done with mine.

''You guy's take to long.'' I complained. ''At the rate where going we wont get there fast enof to stop that bastard, I've been wanting a rematch with him for years.'' I stated munching on a fruit I took before I left.

''Ruby nice to see you to.'' Gojyo said.

''Hnn, long time Hakkai how life with the living?'' I asked he smiled his smile that made me was to run for the hill's.

''Good how's life been treating you?'' Hakkai asked.

''Same old dumb monk's think I should give them the satisfaction of respect!'' I said now up in a tree looking a head before jumping down and sighing.

''Ruby!'' Goku said.

''Really Goku? Sanzo's the only one you should respect, not those blind monk's that think all demon's are evil and should just die of.'' I stated glaring at the dirt. ''The fact there blind not to see the fact the God's only use them and are a bunch of brat's!'' I added sighing.

''I some time's forget you have all of your memory's.'' Goku said making me sigh.

''People are annoying no mater the race.'' I stated.

''How'd you know we'd be here?'' Sanzo asked.

They talked ans we started to the west.

* * *

**R&R if you liked!**


End file.
